Uncertainly Smitten
by Resacon1990
Summary: Once again, for the millionth time in just this week, Joey couldn't help but wonder if maybe Seto Kaiba was right in continuously insulting his intelligence. Because no smart person, would ever follow an ex-gang member behind one of the school buildings to have a nice 'chat' about old times. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Uncertainly Smitten

**Haha! This is written for yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever! She is honestly one of the most amazing people ever! You have to check out her stories please! **

**Sorry if this is OOC, I wasn't going to post it up, or rewrite because of a real nasty flame I got on my other story A Confused Man of Action whcih went on about my OOCness of Seto, but oh well! Seto and Joey can't be together without a little OOC, I mean Joeys never the uke type but everyone makes him one! But then again, he makes an adorable uke... **

**Anyway! Hope you enjoy!**

**Here to you yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever! Thank you for being amazing!**

* * *

Once again, for the millionth time in just this week, Joey couldn't help but wonder if maybe Seto Kaiba was right in continuously insulting his intelligence.

Because no smart person, would ever follow an ex-gang member behind one of the school buildings to have a nice 'chat' about old times.

_"Stupid stupid stupid!" _Joey screamed at himself again and again as he felt his back being rammed up against the back wall of one of the classrooms, all breath leaving his lungs and small spots appearing in front of his eyes as his head smacked against the brick. While barely being able to concentrate on what was going on around him, Joey tried to refocus his eyes on his assaulter, only to yelp as a fist suddenly collided with his cheek. With a stunned gasp, Joey slammed back against the wall before sliding down it, his head ringing while his eyes slowly aligned themselves into tunnel vision and his cheek throbbed in pain.

"You know Joey," the blond winced as the other boy grabbed his hair and yanked his face back, his breath beating against his face as he talked, making Joey want to gag at the smell of cigarettes and alcohol. "No one, and I mean no one leaves my gang. I mean it."

Joey cried out as the other yanked even harder on his long hair, and he swore he could feel some of the strands ripping out of his skull before it finally sunk in, he was being a dumbass by not fighting back.

With that in mind, Joey swiftly lashed out with his legs and kicked his attackers knees, making him cry out and topple forward. Quickly tearing the hands away from his head, Joey took a deep breath before rolling to the side and scrambling to his feet. Despite having only a mild form of tunnel vision, Joey managed to focus on the other as he also got to his feet, evidently fuming.

"If you haven't realised yet Hirutani, I left." Joeys hands closed into fists as he glared at the other, "And I plan on keeping it that way."

Hirutani shot Joey a look that could kill before stepping forward, watching as Joeys eyes tried to follow him before falling unfocused. "No one leaves _alive_," he sneered before darting straight out of Joeys line of vision, making the blond freak out and begin to whirl around in a panic.

Only to stumble back as a punch landed straight on his temple, making everything go fuzzy and his ears start to ring. Unfortunately, Joey had no time to recover as he felt hands on his hunched over back before a knee began to ram itself under his ribs over and over again, making him choke from all air in his body being forced out his mouth and nose. When he finally managed to, despite the constant abuse, gain back some concentration he reached up and grabbed one arm, twisting it quickly to the side and waiting to hear that sickening crunch.

Nothing.

A deep chuckled echoed through the air and Joey glanced up to see Hirutani looking at him in amusement, before his eyes trailed down to see that he'd only grabbed Hirutani's sleeve, making him mentally groan.

_"Idiot! You bloody idiot-" _His mind decided to scream right then and there, but was cut off when a large hand grabbed his throat, slamming him once again against the wall, but this time with his feet dangling only centimeters away from hard ground.

"Silly Joey, thinking you're a good fighter. You're nothing-" Hirutani's face was closer than Joey fathomed as being comfortable, "-but a slimy, moronic _fool _and you'll pay for that."

The gang leader observed in amusement as Joeys face started turning a shade of blue, his mouth open as he gagged desperately for air, his fingers scrabbling uselessly against the hand pinning him there. Slackening his grip a little and allowing the others feet to barely touch the ground, Hirutani began to lean forward as Joey sucked in a few good gulps of air before watching as the other get closer and closer with wide horrified eyes.

"But… before I kill you Joey," his voice sounded like a deep, menacing purr as he grinned at the petrified hazel eyes, "I'm going to make sure I get some… _fun _out of you first," and with that he jumped on Joey, using his hips to slam the blond against the wall, making the boy gasp in fright and giving Hirutani the advantage to shove his tongue in the others boys mouth, quickly ravishing it despite Joeys screams of protests. Even though he began to try fight back, his hands pounding against the older boys chest, making the disgruntled gang leader pull away for a second and secure the offending appendage above the blonds head with one hand, Hirutani was determined to play with his new toy.

As he slammed Joeys hands against the wall, making them go limp, and his hips pinned the blonds lower body back, making Joey want to vomit as he _felt _the other boys excitement against his pelvis, while his hand secured around Joeys throat, Hirutani leaned forward to whisper against Joeys lips.

"You're going to be my bitch soon. My whore of a dog," he snarled before claiming Joeys lips once again, laughing at the boys cries.

"No one, calls him a dog. Besides me."

Joeys heart picked up slightly as he heard the new voice ring out, and it made him mentally sigh with relief as Hirutani pulled his mouth away, but he still felt that growing… _thing _against his lower body. Fighting back the bile rising in his throat, Joey looked over and saw none other than Seto Kaiba standing there, his backpack over one shoulder with his hand holding the strap while his other hand was lodged in his pocket carelessly, his raised eyebrows pointing his emotionless look in Hirutani's direction.

"Fuck off Richboy, he's mine," the gang leader barked, "If you want him, you pay for him."

"I'm not a whore!" Joey began to protest, only to cry out as the hand on his neck suddenly slapped him, hard, before settling back in its dangerous position.

"Of course you're not," Hirutani jeered, before he began to run his pelvis against Joeys, making the boys eyes widen. "Only whores enjoy this…"

Joey could feel tears spiking his eyes as he tried desperately not to think about what was happening to him, and he quickly turned to look at Seto… only to feel his stomach drop at not seeing the brunet anywhere in sight. That is, until he suddenly felt his assaulter being ripped off of him.

"Get the _fuck _off him!"

Joey watched stunned as Seto literally threw the guy with one hand behind him, much like he'd done to Joey at Duelist Kingdom, but only this time it was Hirutani flying through the air and landing on concrete, the sound of breaking bones echoing through the air. Quickly scrambling to his feet, Hirutani turned to stare in shock at Setos face, which Joey couldn't see, but he thought that it must have been truly terrifying if the other boy was suddenly running away, crying out as he held his broken wrist.

Slowly, Joey felt his legs give out as he sunk to the ground, allowing the tears that had been building up to slowly spill over the edge in quiet streams. He half-expected the man in front of him to re-shoulder his backpack that was lying beside his own on the ground and walk off, but he couldn't stop the part of him that desperately wished for him not to, for him to stay with him. Training his eyes on Setos back, he silently waited for the others reaction.

After a few minutes of doubtful thoughts, Joey was finally rewarded as blue eyes turned to look at him, and Seto was suddenly crouching down in front of the blond, his eyebrows pulled into a frown.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and Joey just about frowned as well at hearing the strain in Setos voice, and the way his lips were pulled that little bit too tight to be considered as just concern. He stared a moment longer into those emotionless blue pools before he shakily nodded his head.

"Yeah…"

"No you're not." Setos reply made Joey wonder why the guy asked the question in the first place, but quickly forgot the train of thought when he saw Seto reach out to his neck, making him flinch.

"W-What-"

"Relax," Seto soothed before briefly touching his throat and pulling away, raising his hand up in front of Joeys face. It made the blond swallow a lump he didn't know was in his throat when he saw the red sheen of blood over Setos fingertips. Automatically, Joey reached up and cupped his neck before pulling it away and staring at his hand, almost fainting at the sight of his hand soaked in the red ooze.

"K-Kaiba…?"

"Ssh," the brunet was suddenly tugging off his school jacket and was pressing it to Joeys neck. "They're not deep, I think he caused them when I pulled him off you."

"How many?"

"Four. From the back of your neck to just before your adams apple." A small frown appeared on the brunets face. "You can't feel them?" The frown intensified when Joey shook his head, mindful of Setos hand.

They fell into silence, and Joey couldn't help but wonder what Seto was still doing here. He'd saved Joey, which was a miracle in itself, but now he was taking care of him? Who the hell was this guy? A small hiss escaped through his teeth as Seto pulled away the jacket to glance at the wounds before instantly replacing it and glancing at Joey.

"Come on, lets get you to the hospital," he said, his voice oddly gentle and quiet.

"I thought you said they weren't deep!"

"They're not, but they still need to be cleaned properly and tended too." His reply was snappy and without waiting for the blonds response, Seto pulled him up with one hand, making sure the other one stayed on the jacket to stop the continuous bleeding. With a startled cry, Joey got to his feet before feeling light-headed and began to tumble forward, straight towards the pavement.

Or a soft, warm chest.

He preferred the second one as Seto managed to catch him and pull him close, muttering something about him being clumsy. Of course, not that Joey could hear too well with his ears ringing and brain bouncing around, causing a huge headache.

The blond didn't quite realise where he was until he suddenly felt Seto shaking him slightly, and he managed to finally focus on the brunet, frowning when he saw both of their bags slung over one of the brunets shoulders and they were standing in a parking lot, right in front of Setos car.

"-check you out for a head injury as well," he managed to zone in on what the other was saying just as he was being pushed into the passengers seat, Seto leaning over him to click in the seatbelt. "Think you can hold onto this until we get to the hospital?"

Once again on autopilot, Joey reached up and held the jacket in place, feeling Seto let go when there was no more pressure before he watched in a slight daze as the brunet climbed into the drivers after throwing the bags in the backseat.

The drive was a quiet one, with Joey zoning in and out as he stared out the window, allowing the calming music that was being quietly played sooth him, while Seto concentrated on driving and glancing over in concern at the blond, and at one point reaching out and placing a hand over the one on Joeys neck, adding the slight pressure needed that Joey wasn't supplying.

When Joey finally managed to zone back in to the real world properly, it was when a light was suddenly shone brightly in his eye, making him cry out and tumble back off the -bed?- he'd been sitting on.

"Welcome back to reality Mr Wheeler!" an older mans voice chirped as Joey struggled to sit back up on the floor, clutching the side of his head. Glancing up, he saw a cheery looking doctor grinning down at him and couldn't stop the small frown from appearing on his face. Luckily the doctor seemed to understand and offered a hand to help him up. "You're in hospital Mr Wheeler, and its a good thing too! You got pretty shaken up didn't you?"

Joey couldn't form a sensible reply in time before the doctor shoved him down on the bed and began to relay all information back to him.

"Fortunately its nothing that can't be fixed! We finally seem to have waken up from your slight coma-like state that was from to many head wounds which is good." The doctor gave him a big grin before looking down at a clipboard he was holding. "Now then, you have two bruised cheeks, a small cut on your right temple, you most likely will have a sore stomach but luckily there is no damage done to it, you have some minor scraps and bruises on your back and one on the back of your head, and we seem to have finally sorted out your unfocused eyes." Suddenly the man was biting his lip before looking at at Joey almost sadly. "Unfortunately your neck seems to have suffered the worst Mr Wheeler. Its extremely bruised and the four gashes along the side will take a long time to heal, and might leave some scars. Although they should be faint. Thankfully Mr Kaiba over here was quick in stopping the blood with his jacket, which has saved a large amount of possible damage, including the small chance of actually bleeding out…"

At hearing 'Kaiba', Joeys head jolted up from where it had slowly made its way into his hands during the doctors speech, and he turned to see none other than Seto Kaiba leaning against the wall, his face emotionless as his eyes meet Joeys.

"So! I'll leave you too it! I'll come back in… in about half an hour and check up on you!" The doctor gave him a big grin and gently clapped his shoulder. "Then you should be free to go!"

And with that he left. Leaving a tense silence behind him.

"You look like shit."

"Gee thanks." Joey winced when he heard how raspy his voice was, and glanced up at Seto, giving him a confused look. The brunet seemed to click as to what he was confused about and he reached over to the handbasin, picking up a hand held mirror and passing it to the blond.

Taking a deep breath beforehand, Joey raised it up to look at his face, just about crying at what he saw.

Both of his cheeks had a large purple spot on them, the one of the right back slightly by his jaw while the one on the left was up just under his cheekbone. The 'small' cut on his temple went from the corner of his eyes right into his hairline. But the worst was his neck.

Joey felt tears trail down his cheeks as he stared at the purple hand mark evident on his neck, while the four lacerations on his neck were a bright, angry red that were covered in sterile strips, although it didn't hide the fact that they were still nasty.

"I'm…" Joey couldn't even finish his sentence as the mirror was ripped out of his grasp and gentle hands were on his cheeks, forcing him to look up into blue eyes.

"Don't say it."

Joey frowned as he saw the anger in the brunets face and he swallowed, wincing slightly at how awkward it felt to do so.

"Your throat will be sore for a few days until the bruises go, the cuts won't be too bad," Seto explained at seeing the frown once again on Joeys face. The blond nodded his head but looked away, the tears still falling but now gripping onto Setos hands. Said brunet was going to say something until Joeys head abruptly whipped back to face him and Seto suddenly had his arms full.

Not knowing what else to do with the sobbing teen, Seto decided that treating him like Mokuba just for now wouldn't hurt too much and he began to gently stroke the boys hair, being mindful of the lump on the back of his head, and snaked an arm around his waist to hold him tightly.

Ten minutes or so went by before Joey began to calm down, and by this stage Seto had moved them to sit on the bed and had his cheek resting on Joeys head as the blond rested against his chest.

"Feel better?" Seto asked, knowing he was well out of character by this stage but not really caring. He did have a caring side, it just wasn't shown very often.

Joey nodded his head and began to pull back, mumbling "sorry" under his breath, but was surprised when Seto refused to let him go. Sighing, the blond settled back against the brunet, allowing the peace and quiet to surround them. Although, after a while, Joey decided it was too quiet, and finally spoke up.

"You were right. I'm an idiot," Joey scoffed as Seto pulled him back to look down at him with a raised eyebrow, "I should never have followed Hirutani."

"You're just naive."

"A naive idiot."

Seto sighed and just gave the boy a gentle squeeze before pulling away, standing up as if to brush himself off, when he felt his hand being caught. Looking down he saw wide hazel eyes looking up at him.

"Thank you, for saving me."

Seto just inclined his head and began to walk towards the door only to be tugged back.

"Please don't go."

After a long war of the wills, Seto turned to see Joey with tears welling up again, and with a resigned sigh he sat back down beside the blond, going ridged when Joey leaned on him before accepting it. Reminding himself that he was just to treat Joey like he would Mokuba, he reached out and rearranged their hands so their fingers were entwined.

"You know it was my first."

"What was?"

"That kiss."

Suddenly it all made sense as to why Joey was so upset. Seto knew that the boy currently crying softly on his shoulder had been beaten up way worse than this… but he never thought about the whole kissing and practical molestation the boy went through. Gently he squeezed Joeys hand and waited for him to continue.

"I always wanted it to be special. Like in some sort of romantic, or… unexpected place. And have it really mean something." Joey sniffed and Seto reached up with his spare hand and brushed the hair off the boys face. "Not some sort of back alleyway fuckup."

Seto sighed as the boy fell silent, the only sound coming out of him was the small sniffles and the occasional ragged gasp. They stayed like that for a long time, right up until the doctor came in. And Seto was thankful that he said nothing about their current position, only smiled lightly at Joey, checked him over before giving him the okay to go home.

As they made their way out, Joey refusing to let go of Setos hand, Seto offered to take him back home and after nodding his head Joey was lead to the car and settled back in the passengers seat. Although he had to sit quietly for a moment as Seto took a call outside, leaning against the hood of the car. Joey found it amusing to watch as Setos face began to show how irritated he was starting to get, and the way his fingers began to tap faster and faster against the hood until he flicked his phone shut and threw himself in the car, fuming until he saw Joey giving him a smile.

This time as they drove, it was Joey who reached out for Setos hand, desperate for some sort of comfort as he stared out the window again, softly tapping his fingers to the song playing. It was quiet between them like last time, but this time instead of it being tense and concern, it was mutually comfortable… and pleasant.

When, after a few mumbled directions from Joey, they pulled up outside of Joeys apartment that he shared with his father and Seto quietly turned off the car, before turning to look over at the silent blond.

"Come on, I'll walk you up."

"Why?"

Seto frowned at the sudden question, even more so when Joey raised his head and almost seemed to glare at him.

"Why are you being nice?"

"What? You think I'm an asshole all the time?"

"No. You're just never nice to me."

Seto snorted before letting go of Joeys hand and climbed out of the car, walking around to tug open the blonds for him. With a sigh, the other boy pulled himself out and stood patiently on the sidewalk for Seto to shut and lock the doors.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Dad," the blond whispered as Seto stood beside him. Once again, this time more hesitantly, Joey reached out with his hand but instead of just taking Setos, he brushed his fingertips across Setos palm until the brunet entwined their fingers.

"Just tell him the truth."

Joey sighed but nodded his head before tugging Seto lightly in the direction of the apartment buildings entrance. Seto tried hard not to be slightly annoyed by being pulled around but couldn't help the small spark of anger well up in him. He wasn't used to be 'told' what to do, and he wasn't going to any time soon.

"Slacken up a bit," he called to the other, catching the confused look before Joey sighed and nodded, settling back to walk beside the brunet but still leading him. After quietly walking through the halls, they ended up outside a door that had _27 _on it, right above another sign saying _Wheeler_. Assuming this was Joeys home, Seto was about to pull away when suddenly the door flung open and Joey was ripped away from him.

"Oh my _god! _Where the hell have you been Joseph! I've been worried sick!" A man who Seto guessed was Joeys father was suddenly crushing his son to him in a demanding hug.

He couldn't resist the small smile that appeared on his face.

"Dad! Dad I'm fine!" Joey began to protest as he pulled away from his father, before quickly glance over his shoulder at Seto just in time to see the small smile before it slid off, replaced with the usual emotionless stare. Knowing if he commented on it, it'd probably never happen again, so instead the blond just stored the mental image of Seto smiling into the far corners of his brain to reflect on later before looking at his father, only to wince when he saw the blanching man.

"W-What happened to you…?" the older man whispered, reaching out and touching his sons cheek, whipping it away though when Joey hissed. Suddenly, he turned to glare at the brunet with fiery eyes. "_You._"

"Dad wait-"

Setos eyebrow arched as he was suddenly being grabbed by the collar of his shirt and a very angry man was glaring at him.

"You're that Kaiba kid! The one always fighting with my son! You did this didn't you!"

"Dad!"

Seto sighed and gently pried away the fingers clutching on to him. He didn't blame the man for jumping to conclusions, hell he himself had once instantly thought that Roland had hurt Mokuba when the boy had come home with a broken arm and a large bruise on his cheek obviously caused by an adults fist. Luckily it'd only been some street asshole that was dealt with, but even though Seto kind of understood, it still didn't mean he liked to be touched aggressively.

"I assure you Mr Wheeler, I would not hurt your son in such away."

"Seriously Dad! He actually was the one who helped me!"

Mr Wheeler was still glaring intensely but gave a stiff nod. "You best both tell me what happened then."

Twenty minutes later found Seto sitting with one leg curled underneath him on a couch, the vacant seat beside him still indented from where Joey had been sitting moments ago and his hand still tingled from where the blond had held his hand throughout the whole explanation to his father, with whom was sitting in an armchair across from him with his head cocked to the side as he analyzed the brunet. After taking a deep breath, ice blue eyes meet confused brown and Seto finally spoke.

"Ask your question, he's not here."

"What else happened?"

Seto winced at the question, but knew what the older man had meant. Joey hadn't mentioned anything about being molested, or anything Hirutani had said too him, but it was clear that his story had large holes, large holes his father

had picked up on. Glancing towards the kitchen, where he could just see Joey busying himself getting drinks, Seto contemplated whether he should tell the other man the rest of the details.

"Joey has a right to his privacy. And although I understand that as you are his parental guardian you wish to know, but he will tell you in time."

Turning back to Mr Wheeler, Seto frowned when he saw the small look of approval on the other mans face.

"Why are you suddenly caring about him Seto?"

Although he flinched when addressed by his first name, Seto answered nonetheless. "Personal reasons."

"You're smitten with him aren't you."

The brunets automatic reaction was to indeed say no, the most obvious answer. But his mind was already whirling through all the evidence that the older man would've put together to come to that conclusion. Of course, helping out the blond was the first clue, especially when it was common knowledge that the two never got along, then staying with him through the hospital visit, comforting him, yes Joey had the grit to actually mention that, then driving him home and even walking him to the door. Not to mention the hand holding that Mr Wheeler had first raised an eyebrow too, the small squeezes that Seto would give the blond to encourage him to talk, the way he sat just that little bit to close to Joey, and even the way Seto had gently tilted Joeys head back to being straight when the boy started getting to animated in his story telling to realise he was pulling the sterile strips off of his wounds.

Yes, there was a lot of evidence when he really thought about it.

Mr Wheeler chuckled when he saw the genuine uncertain look on the brunets face before watching with a raised eyebrow as Seto got to his feet.

"I'm sorry Mr Wheeler-"

"Jacob." Seeing the brunet frown, the older man grinned. "If I get to call you Seto, no matter how uncomfortable you seem to be with it, you may call me Jacob."

Seto was silent before nodding then watched as Jacob stuck his hand out, offering for it to be shook. Reaching out, Seto took said hand and shook it before turning to walk out, not having to mention what he was doing as Joeys father seemed to be smarter than Seto thought possible, and clearly able to figure it out.

"Hey Kaiba! Wait up!"

He turned from where he was standing at the front door to see Joey wandering down towards him with a huge grin on his face. He stopped in front of the brunet before shaking his head in what appeared to be amazement.

"You know, you're the first person I know that he's allowed to call him by his first name one the first meeting," the blond gave him a big smile. "And you hardly talked! Must've been something in your actions. He's a psychologist ya know!"

So that explained everything, Seto couldn't help but think as he spotted the older man walked behind them down a corridor, flashing a wink in his direction. Sighing, he tuned back into what the blond was saying.

"-even Tristan wasn't allowed… no he still isn't! It took Yugi about a month of coming around every few days before Dad really warmed up to him! Its odd! I mean-"

The blond squealed slightly as he was cut off from his tangent… by soft lips being pressed against his own. What made him just about faint though was when he realised that they were _Seto Kaiba's _lips that were against his. Despite having the urge to push off the other boy and question him, Joey instantly melted into the kiss, throwing his arms around Setos neck as he felt the brunets slide around his waist. It was innocent though, nothing more than their lips against each other, right up until Seto pushed him gently up against the wall and began to run his tongue over Joeys bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Almost instantly Joey began to freakout, think that this wasn't Seto but Hirutani attempting to ram his tongue into his mouth. But as his eyes flashed open, he was frozen by seeing warm blue eyes looking back at him.

Taking a deep mental breath, Joey kept his eyes locked on Setos as he slowly allowed the other boy access, wincing as Setos tongue slipped in and began caressing his own muscle, before moving on to the rest of his mouth. A small moan surprised Joey as it bubbled out of his mouth before his eyes slowly slipped closed and he once again absorbed himself in the kiss. After a few moments of heated kissing, in which Seto managed to coax Joey into moving his own tongue, the two broke apart panting heavily.

"What…" the blond began, his eyes slightly glazed over, "What was that?"

Seto suddenly smirked and pressed a kiss to Joeys nose before pulling away complete, his hands finding his pockets. "Consider that your first kiss."

It took Joey a few moments to realise what the brunet was talking about, before a huge grin took over his face. Quickly, he raised his eyes to look at Seto but was surprised to see he was already walking away.

"Seto!" he suddenly called, not quite realising he was addressing the boy by his first name. Instead he focused more on the brunet turning to look at him, still walking but this time backwards as he regarded the other boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"You know… maybe you should come over sometime! I mean, my Dad might like to talk to you… you know some one on his own intelligence level." Seeing the other eyebrow raise as well, Joey blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "A-And… I might like to see you too…"

Joey watched with embarrassment as Seto smirked at him.

"Sure thing Joey."

And then he was gone.

It took Joey a few minutes after he'd walked inside, sat down and raised his hands to touch his lips before he realised that not only had Seto just called him by his name… but had also snogged the living daylights out of him.

As Jacob heard the excited laughter ringing through the apartment, he couldn't help but smile widely.

Maybe Seto wasn't the only one smitten.

And maybe Seto wasn't so uncertain now

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D**

**I was thinking of doing a sequel maybe? I dunno! Or make it a two-shot? I dunno! I might get carried away though... Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I also hope the part with Hirutani wasn't too gross :/**


	2. SEQUEL!

**Just thought you all ought to know that there is now a sequel for this! I managed to pack in a bit of inspiration that trailed off into a line of endless plot and now bing bang boom there is more!**

**Its called: Certainly Smitten**

**Please read it! I'd love for your opinions!**

**~ Reascon1990**


End file.
